legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen waiting in the main room for Ian's news on Blake) Alex:....... Jessica:....... Jack: You guys......think he'll make it? Scott: Hey Blake's a god, he'll make it. Tom: Yeah. He's not dying or nothing. Rose: He still got hurt pretty bad... Lenny: He lost an arm... Jessica:..... Kyle: B-But he got that back almost right away! So, there's that good part. Emily: Still, he could've lost more than that. Alex: Until he ends up discovering more about himself, we don't know how much damage he can really take. Erin: He's still a work in progress you know. Kyle: Right. Sorry... (The heroes fall silent before Ian enters the room) Ian:.....*Sighs* Alex: Ian! Jessica: Is he okay? Miles: Did you heal him? Ian: Yeah. He's healed. I fixed the broken leg, repaired the shattered ribs and healed the internal bleeding. Alex: Internal bleeding?? Ian: Those rib fragments punctured a few holes through his lungs. Alex: Ouch.... Ian: You can go check on him if you want, but keep. The groups. Small. The room's not that big. Erin: Right. (Ian nods and walks off to another room. Ruby then stands up) Ruby: I'll go first. Alex: Yeah. (Ruby goes into the room and goes up to Blake is laying on the bed) Ruby:.... Blake H:...... Ruby:....Blake? Blake H: Ruby. Ruby: You okay? Blake H;.....Hm, for now. Ruby:.... (Ruby then looks and sees Blake's new arm) Ruby: Well, at least you got your arm back. Blake H: *Looks at the arm* Yeah. I did. (The room fills with awkward silence) Blake H:...... Ruby: Are you upset about it? Blake H: I'm not upset about the arm. I'm upset about how weak I was in that fight. Ruby: Hey you- Blake H: I need to get stronger. I need to figure out more on how to use these powers to their full potential. And I need to keep building my army. If I don't, Grimoire is gonna crush us all. Ruby:..... Blake H: And I don't blame you for being unable to hurt him either. I figured if my power wasn't hurting him, then your shots wouldn't do much either. Ruby: Yeah.... Blake H: Hey. Has Pete come back? Ruby: No. Not yet. Blake H: Then.. Can you find him for me? Ruby: Yeah. You got it. Blake H: Thanks... (Ruby smiles and leaves the room) Blake H:..... (Ruby is seen approaching the others) Alex: Well? Jin: Is he okay? Ruby: Yeah, he's okay. He's just worried about Pete is all. Alex: Oh... Ruby: He wants me to go find him for him. Nora: Oh! You going to find Pete?! I'll help! He and me have been pretty tight since I almost choked on my own fist! Defenders: ???? Ren: Nora. I told you not to do that. Nora: Hey, he thought it was funny. Ruby: Well we better go find him then. Nora: Alright! Jack: Be careful out there. Tom: It's dangerous out there right now. Ruby: We will! (The two head out) Alex:...… Jessica: Alex? Alex: Ian. How long till you think Blake go back into action? Ian: He's completely healed, but I'd say give him a few hours just to be sure. Alex: Okay. (Ian nods and leaves again. It then cuts to Ruby and Nora walking around outside) Nora: So where did he run off to? Ruby: I don't know. Blake just ordered him to get away and he ran. Nora: Oh boy. He doesn't do anything without Blake ordering him to. He could still be running right now. Ruby: You think so? Nora: Probably. Ruby:..... Nora: Ruby? Ruby: We should probably try to keep a real close eye out then. Nora: Right. (The two keep looking around before they notice something behind a tree) Ruby: Hm? Nora: Hey, is that him? Ruby: Not sure. (The two get closer to the tree and find Pete standing behind it) Nora: *Gasp* Petey! Pete: *Turns* Hm? (The two run up to him) Nora: There you are! Ruby: Man I'm glad we found you! Pete: Hello there. Nora: You okay Petey? Pete: Yeah I'm alright. Nora: That's good! Pete: Is Blake okay? Ruby: He got a bit hurt, but he's fully healed now. Nora: Yeah. He's worried about you though. Wants you to come home. Pete: Right then. Let's get going then. Nora: Awesome. (The three then start to head back home before the scene cuts to Blake in bed reading a comic book) Blake H:.....*Turns page*..... (Soon, Ruby, Nora and Pete all enter the room) Ruby: We're back! Nora: And we found Petey! Blake H: Pete? Pete: Hello Blake. Blake H; *Sighs with relief* Good you're okay. Pete: You... You were worried? Blake H: Of course I was worried Pete. Pete: W-Why? Blake H: You're my friend remember? Pete: F-Friend...? Nora: Course Petey! And I'm your friend to! Pete: But... But Aren't I just- Blake H: Don't even finish that sentence man. You're more than a soldier to me. You're a buddy! Nora: A buddy to the end Petey! Pete:......*Smile* Thanks guys. Blake H: Ahhh there's that smile Pete! Nora: Dawwww! I'm so proud! Give me a hug! *Hugs Pete* Pete: !! Blake H: I'd hug to but I need to rest here a bit longer. But once I'm done, Pete you and me got work to do. Pete: Right. Nora: I wanna help too! Blake H: Hey, more the merrier. Ruby: Yeah! (Blake smiles before the members of Team Ace enter the room) Jason: Blake? Devon: You okay man? Blake H: Oh hey guys! Come on in! (The four step in) Jin: Wow. You seem happy. Blake H: Yeah. I might have lost this fight, but I've feeling a lot better then I have been lately. Henry: Glad to hear it buddy! Devon: Cause we are ready to dish out some payback on that freak! Jason: No on hurts our leader! Jin: Team Ace and the Light's Call we'll be ready to crush Grimoire or whoever else comes out way! Devon: Yeah! Blake H: Heh, well thanks for the support guys. (Blake then looks at his new arm) Jin: You like the arm? Blake H: Might take a bit to get used to seeing it like this, but it's definitely a good improvement. Jin: Awesome. Henry: Yeah! Now you got a glowing arm! Blake H: Yeah I do! (The group all laugh) Blake H: Ahh well, I should probably get a bit more rest now. Ruby: Alright Blake. Blake H: Pete. Pete: Yes Blake? Blake H: Stay and guard me in here. Pete: Alright. (Blake smirks) Nora: Well, see ya later Blake! Blake H: Bye! (The group leaves the room as Blake goes to rest with Pete guarding him) Ruby: Well, he seems to be doing well. Jin: Yeah, He's taking this in a very positive light. Nora: Hey he's the God of Light! He has to! Ruby: I think it's also how he got Pete back. I think he's really growing accustomed to having him around now. Nora: Hey, you can thank me for helping with that! Ruby: I know Nora. Devon: Well, at least Pete's lifting Blake's spirits. Jin: Hey I bet with this power to turn Targhul's good, he'll make even more friends like Pete. Nora: True. Though Pete I'm willing to bet will be special for Blake. He was the first. Ruby: Yeah he was. (The group all looks back at Blake's room with smiles, happy that despite his loss, he's mood has gotten bright. Bright like his light...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts